


How To Fall

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You don’t remember anything before showing up on Stephen Strange’s doorstep asking him to train you in the mystic arts and help you learn control on the other abilities that you have.  A few months after you begin training with Stephen the Avengers show up and ask for your help which you are ready and willing to do.  Can you recover your missing memories along the way?





	How To Fall

Stephen Strange hadn’t planned on taking on anyone new to train until you had shown up at his doorstep. There had been something different about you, something that had told him to take you in and train him. You were special, before coming to him to learn the mystic arts you had powers of your own.

When Stephen had offered his hand to you, you had hesitated. “What is it?” He had asked, a confused look on his face.

You met his gaze and said, “When I touch people… I see things. Significant pieces of your past. It only happens the first time I touch someone. It can be a little disconcerting for people. I just want you to be prepared.”

Stephen nodded his head, “Go ahead.”

You shook his hand and were bombarded with images from his past. You saw the day he graduated from medical school, the first time he performed a successful surgery and saved a person’s life, the day he got into the car wreck that changed his life forever, and the days when Thanos had attacked.

You gasped and let his hand go. That never became easier no matter how many times you did it. “Sorry,” you apologized. “I’m okay,” you told him when you noted the worried expression on his face.

“We’ll work on your control, see if we can help you learn how to not be bombarded by those images,” he motioned for you to follow him and led you deeper into the sanctum. He showed you were you would be staying and told you to get some rest and be ready for the next day.

That had been over two months ago and you were already blossoming into one of the best sorcerers that they had ever seen. With your combined abilities and the magic you were learning from Stephen you were quickly gaining attention.

You had been surprised when some of the Avengers had shown up at the sanctum to talk to Strange about loaning you out on some missions. “We could use her abilities,” Steve said. “You’ve said yourself that she’s one of the best sorcerers that you have here.”

“I have,” he said, his eyes flickering over to where you were sitting in the room watching them talk about you. He could see the excitement in your eyes. You had looked up to the Avengers for the longest time now and wanted to work with them. “Give me a few days to consider this,” he said. “I’ll call.”

“That’s all we ask,” Natasha said as she, Steve, and Wanda stood. They said their goodbyes and were gone.

You got up and went to stand in front of Stephen’s desk, “I’m ready.”

“You think you’re ready, but there is still a lot you need to learn,” he countered.

“Please, Stephen. I’ve been training for months and I know that there’s a lot that I need to learn. I still need to learn to control my abilities better, and yeah I’m not as skilled as you are, but I can do this. Let me prove myself to you and to them.”

Stephen eyed you and sighed, “Do you really want to do this?”

“Yes!”

“But I still want you to train while you’re with them, and in your free time, I want you to come at least twice a week to see me so we can train together as well. I want to make sure that you’re still at the best of your abilities.”

“Can I bring Cassian?” Cassian was your shadow wolf that you had saved before coming to the sanctum to live. Stephen hadn’t wanted to bring it in at first, but had caved and hadn’t had a reason to regret it yet. The wolf had been a huge help in protecting the sanctum.

“Yes, you can take Cassian with you, he’s yours after all.”

You thanked him and rushed from his office to pack your things. Stephen sat down and shook his head at how excited you seemed to be. He called Steve to let him know that you would be arriving soon and that you would probably open a portal and appear before them. Steve thanked him for the heads up and for letting them borrow you for their mission and hung up the phone.

You made sure to say goodbye to Stephen before opening a portal and heading to the compound where the others were waiting for you to arrive.

“Hey Speedy,” you said as you hopped up onto the stool next to Pietro at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. It had been a week since you had arrived at the compound and you were already close with the Maximoff twins.

“Y/N,” he said with a smile. Pietro had already started developing a crush on you. “Want some?” He pushed his plate of waffles over to you and you quickly grabbed a few pieces.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” You asked him as you finished off the last piece.

He shrugged, “Nothing right now, Steve and Natasha are monitoring the HYDRA base where we think they’re running experiments on people like they did with Wanda and I.”

You chewed on your lip, “I guess I should go see Stephen today. I did promise that I would make sure I would come and continue to train with him while I was here.”

“Or you could skip practice and come with me to Central Park,” he suggested.

Training with Strange or the park with Pietro? It was really no contest. You told him to wait there and you would change and then head to the park with him. When you cam back he asked you if you wanted to make it interesting. He suggested that the two of you see who could make it to the park first.

“You’re on,” you said with determination in your voice. “I’ll even give you a ten second head start.”

“Deal,” he led you outside and the two of you stood at the ready. You told him to go and started the count down. When you reached ten you quickly opened a portal and stepped through. A second after you closed your portal Pietro appeared. “How do you always beat me?”

You help up your hand and let a little spark of magic appear, “A sorcerer never reveals her secrets.” 

The two of you walked side by side together enjoying the summer day. “Tell me about your past,” he said as you stopped to get some ice cream from a vendor.

You froze for a second, “Well… I don’t really remember much about my past. Not before I went to Strange. I woke up several weeks before I arrived at his door with the thought in my head that I had to go to see Strange, that he could help me. I discovered my abilities along the way. It was a lot, to be honest.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

You shrugged your shoulders, “It’s not your fault that I can’t remember. I don’t know, but for some reason, I feel like I might have known Stephen before I came to him. Maybe we did in a past life and my soul was guiding me to him because it knew he could help.”

Pietro wrapped an arm around your shoulders, “Well I’m glad you found your way to him because if you hadn’t we would have never met one another.”

You beamed at him, “I’m glad we met too, Piet.”

On the other side of town, Stephen was watching you with Wong standing beside him. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to let her out of the sanctum. We’ve only just gotten her back,” Wong was saying.

Stephen’s eyes never left your form as you laughed at something Pietro had told you. “I can’t leave her cooped up here, Wong. She was a free spirit before and that seems to have not changed in her time away.”

“I still don’t think that this was a wise idea, they gave her more powers. They enhanced the ones she had and gave her more. We still don’t know what they wanted with her,” he argued.

“And we’ll find out,” Stephen says. “Steve and the others know not to mention anything to her, and they know how valuable she is, but they were right. If they want to take down HYDRA they’re going to need her help. We’ll just have to trust that she can take care of herself.”

Wong wasn’t happy about it but kept his mouth shut and continued to watch you and Pietro enjoy your day together.


End file.
